One Shot
by Hypnosis Writer
Summary: I finished writing aNaruto One shot, and wondered if it was any good.


For those wanting me to continue this, I have in a way. I have converted the story into an interactive story. The link to it is on my profile.

* * *

One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is my first story so try to not be too harsh.

In the village of Konaha, a year has passed since Naruto left on his training trip. Hinata Hyuga is watching Naruto's apartment.

'I miss Naruto,' Hinata thinks.

While reminiscing Hinata sees the color red passing by the inside of Naruto's window. Hinata uses her byakugan, and is shocked to see a red haired women crying in Naruto's bedroom. Hinata sneaks into Naruto's apartment, and gets a better look of the women. The women had long red hair, deep plum eyes, and she is wearing a green dress. Hinata is shocked to see her fade in, and out, before realizing that she must be a spirit.

"What are you doing here," Hinata stuttered. The woman looks at her before saying, "I'm missing my son."

Hinata is wondering what she means when it came to her. "Are you Naruto's mother," Hinata said. The women smiled at her before saying" My name is Kushina Uzumaki".

"How are you here," Hinata asks. Kushina explains her past to Hinata including Naruto's heritage, and burden. Upon seeing Hinata not care about Naruto's burden or heritage, Kushina explains how she used a jutsu to bring her soul back, however it takes years for her soul to return, and it only lasts six months.

"And my son want return for a least a year," Kushina finishes. "Why don't you look for Naruto," Hinata says with tears running down her eyes. "It's one of the flaws of the jutsu. You can only be seen by the first person to see you," Kushina says

Hinata starts crying as she learned she stole Naruto's one chance to see his mother. "Is there anything I can do to help," Hinata asks.

Kushina looks shocked, before a smirk appears on her face. "Yes there is something you can do," Kushina says. Before Hinata can ask what, Kushina runs into her, and Hinata passes out.

Hinata wakes up in her room, and wonders if it was all a dream. This thought is squashed when her wall flickers, and is replaced by a smiling image of Kushina. "What's going on," Hinata asks.

"You are in your mind," Kushina says." I have possessed your body to help me."

"What are you going to do," Hinata asks.

"I have a special justu that I plan to use to make Naruto's life easier," Kushina says.

"I don't know," Hinata says. She sees Kushina frown before looking into her eyes.

Hinata blinks before trying to remember what was going on. She remembers that she agreed to help Kushina. She turns to her wall to see the world from her body's eyes.

Kushina is walking down the street in Hinata's body wearing a smirk never before seen on this face. She enters the Hokage tower, and makes her way to Minato's office. "Tsunade's office," She mentally corrected herself. She sees Tsunade drinking, and thinks about what a poor excuse of a Hokage Tsunade is. Her son could do much better. "In fact," Kushina thinks making some revisions to her plan.

"What do you want," Tsunade asks. "There is something strange going on with my byakugan," Kushina says with no hint of a stutter. Tsunade looks into Kushina's eyes not noticing her making hand signs. "Uzugan!" Kushina says with a smile. Tsunade sees swirls appear in Kushina's eyes, and feels her mind go blank.

Kushina smiles at her plan. The Uzugan has the power to brainwash others, it was used to turn Uzushiogakure missing ninjas into loyal shinobis. Kushina begins the next step in her plan. "Naruto is the Hokage in all but name. You are simply holding the title till the rest of the village is ready to accept it. Because Naruto is Hokage, as a leaf ninja you do whatever he tells you to do. You will never drink or gamble again. They are distracting you from making sure the village is perfect for when Naruto gains the title," Kushina says. Kushina next looks into her mind to start the final part of her plan.

Hinata is confused about what Kushina is doing, but knows she must always help Mistress Kushina. Ignoring the last part of her thought, Hinata looks at the wall to see Kushina. She looks into Kushina's eyes before feeling her mind go blank.

Kushina smiles. Her plan after seeing that Hinata cared about her son was to slowly make her into Naruto perfect girlfriend. She could also remember how good Hinata's mother was in bed, during the days in Minato's Harem. She was like a docile little kitten to Minato. Of course she always remembered that if she was bad she would have a visit from Mistress Kushina's whip. After wiping away a nose bleed, Kushina creates a loop, and heads back to Tsunade. Hinata spends the rest of the justu learning how much she loves Naruto.

Kushina checks the clock before talking to Tsunade again. "As Hokage Naruto owns you Heart, Body, and Soul. You spend any time off fantasizing about obeying Naruto. Every time you do something good for Naruto you will get horny. You will not try to get further with Naruto then being his servant, and sextoy," Kushina says. Feeling that that was good Kushina ordered Tsunade to forget her coming here, and left turning off the justu.

Hinata wakes up, and asks Kushina what they were going to do next. "Make Naruto's life even better," Kushina says, many fantasies going around her head.

One hour later, Shizune comes into Tsunade's office to find her happily working on paperwork. "You seem happy Lady Tsunade," Shizune says.

"I found a new lease on life," Tsunade says. When Shizune leaves, Tsunade starts joyfully thinking about the return of Lord Hokage.


End file.
